<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Friendship by chic_22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216065">The Lost Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chic_22/pseuds/chic_22'>chic_22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts 365/2, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chic_22/pseuds/chic_22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine was only a young teenager when her world came crumbling down after discovering a strange book in her local library about the “Keyblade War.” Several years later, she discovers a young boy with memory loss who looks strangely like the boy described as “Ventus” and “Roxas” in that old book. Will she be able to help protect this boy in the world that so cruelly took everything from her before? Or will Organization XIII just kick her out of the way to get to her new family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It All Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never knew how dangerous a library book could be, until it was too late. At only thirteen years old, I lost my family, my home, and my sense of security, all because of that one, cursed book. But, at the same time, if I hadn’t found that book, I might never have met <em> him. </em></p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p>	“BYE MOM! BYE DAD!” I yelled over my shoulder as I opened the door. <br/>	“BE BACK BY DINNER TIME!” my dad responded<br/>	“Yeah, yeah”<br/>        With my tan canvas bag slung over my shoulder, I raced down the street towards my favorite place in the whole world: the library. To some, it was just filled with musty, old books. To me, it was the only place where I could learn anything and everything. Sure, school teaches you a few things about history and math, but never with the amount of detail I craved.<br/>         <em> SLAM! </em> Went the library door as I rushed in, panting like a deranged dog.<br/>         “Ms. Christine! I will remind you that this is not a race track! You must enter quietly if you want to continue coming here in the future” admonished Tracy, the librarian. <br/>         “Yeah, yeah. I know. But I needed to get here before you guys closed” I responded.<br/>         “You have two whole hours before that time!”<br/>         “When has that ever been enough?!”<br/>         <em> Hmph! </em> Went the librarian, as she settled back down.<br/>         Without another word, I returned the book: "Keyblade Warriors: Who Were They and What Did They Do?" before hurrying back into the stacks. Lately, I had been obsessed with learning more about what some mythologists called, “The Keyblade War”. Whether it was fact or fiction, no one truly knew, but I reasoned that something must have put all of those keyblades in the middle of the desert. It was too vast an area to be a simple prank.<br/>         As I continued through the bookshelves, I observed all the different colors and thicknesses of the book spines. Big blue ones, thin red ones, and… one without a spine?<br/>Huh. That was new. As far as I knew, Tracy always kept her books in the best shape possible. If there was so much as a dogear on a children’s book, she would have it tossed out and replaced. A book that looked like its pages were barely held together with a few pieces of twine seemed unnatural next to its pristine neighbors.<br/>         I gently picked up the odd book, afraid that it would turn to dust in my hands. Its pages were weathered and stained yellow and brown in several places. Flipping through the book, many pages even appeared to be torn at the corners. The writing was faded and gray, and… handwritten? With what looked like roughly-sketched pictures of its contents?    What kind of a book was this?<br/>         I closed the book and turned to its cover. It looked like a thin, hard piece of brown leather with a distinctly, bright blue eye painted on the cover. In gold, capital letters, the title read, “THE MASTER OF MASTER’S FULL BOOK OF PROPHECIES”. <br/>        Unsure of what to do, I stuffed the book in my bag and walked back over to Tracy. <br/>        “Hey Tracy!” I called out.<br/>        “Shh!” she responded<br/>        “Sorry… I just thought you might want to know that there’s a really old and beat-up looking book back by the mammels of the world section. It’s pages look really torn and nasty.”<br/>        Tracy’s eyes narrowed to a squint, “That’s not right. I’ll go grab it right away. You stay put until I return, understand?”<br/>        “Perfectly.” I smiled in return.<br/>        Of course, once Tracy’s back was turned, I raced out of the library with a slightly heavier canvas bag than what I had left with. <br/>        Once I got outside, I ran to the to the nearby park to get a better look at my new book. Was it wrong to lie to Tracy and steal a book? Of course. But I also couldn’t let her just throw away such a cool looking book! This looked like it didn’t just talk about history, but had been a part of it!<br/>        I opened the book, and got lost in its pages. There were pictures of people in dark cloaks and animal masks. Kids my age fighting each other in bloody battles so descriptive I nearly vomited as a result. And throughout it all, there was always these dark, creepy looking monsters. Some were as small as a toddler, others bigger than my city. I shuddered at the thought of having to face such terrible creatures.<br/>       Strangely enough, throughout the whole book was the picture of a young boy. He was maybe a year or so older than me, with spiky, lightly colored hair. In some chapters, his name was Ventus, and he had been recruited as a “Dandelion” during the keyblade wars (whatever that meant). In other chapters, he worked with two other students under Master Eraques at some time between the keyblade wars and now. And in still other chapters, his name was Roxas, and he wore a dark cloak like the other members of Organization XIII, but he… didn’t exist yet? According to the book, Roxas wouldn’t exist until a few years from now. How could it be possible for the same boy to live in ancient times and the future, under different names? I would almost think it was a different person, if it weren’t for the fact that he looked identical in every sketch. <br/>       <em> <strong> WHEE WOO WHEE WHOO WHEE WOO! </strong></em><br/>       The sirens shocked me out of my deep thought. Several firetrucks whipped past me in a fury of red and white blinking lights. I watched as they went by, wondering who was in trouble?<br/>       Wait, they were turning onto my street. Why were they turning onto my street?! <br/>       I rushed back to my house without another moment’s thought. As I turned the corner, the smell of smoke choked the air. Ash like gray snowflakes covered my black hair and made it difficult to breathe. I raced even harder, hoping against hope that everyone was okay…<br/>       Only to be greeted at my doorstep with a fiery inferno. My house no longer existed, it was only a giant bonfire. I screamed and tried to race inside. But a fireman caught me and held me back. <br/>       I punched, kicked, and bit him. “I need to get in!” I cried, “My parents are in there! I need to save them!”<br/>       “I’m sorry Miss.” The man said, “But you can’t go in there. It’s too dangerous. We have our best men in there now looking for any survivors. If your parents are in there, we’ll find them.”<br/>       And that’s when the house caved in.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>       I stared at the charred rubble of my house for hours. At some point, a kind neighbor had put a blanket around my shoulders, but I couldn’t even feel it. Four people were reported dead from the accident: my parents alongside the two firemen who had been looking for them when the house collapsed. <br/>       It wasn’t until much later that I realized I had left the strange book back at the park. By the time I could finally go back to look for it, it was already gone. <br/>       Lost forever, like my home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Four Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been four years since Christine found the strange book from the Master of Masters. A lot has changed in that time, and she's finally settled down into her new normal. That is, until she discovers something amazing on a routine trip into the nearby woods.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 4 years later... </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> I watched in horror as millions of young children rushed out on to a battlefield, armed only with their keyblades and a bloodlust unlike any I had ever seen. As I turned around to survey the destruction surrounding me, and a tall, ferocious man with a bear mask rushed towards me. The man raised his very large, very sharp looking keyblade and-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly I was engulfed in flames. My old house surrounded me as fire licked at the walls. I could feel sweat dripping down my back from the intense heat. The smoke began to choke the very air I breathed. My parents voices, distant and in an echo, called out, “Christine help us!”. I began to run towards where the voices were when I tripped and fell on a piece of debris. To my horror as I looked up, a flaming piece of ceiling began to crash towards me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world around me went dark. A light shined from beneath me, and I looked down to see a large, glowing circle, reminiscent of a stained glass window. But much bigger, and with a picture of a young boy taking up most of the space. The boy appeared to have pale skin, and spiky, blond hair. He wore an entirely black outfit, including a heavy cloak and boots. This boy held a simple yellow and gray keyblade in his right hand in a downward, resting position. His eyes were shut gently, as if asleep. It almost I felt as if I recognized him. A name suddenly came to mind, but just as she began to say, “Ven-" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> BANG! BANG! BANG! </em></strong>
  
</p><p>The sound of three, heavy knocks woke me from my sleep.</p><p>“Christine! Wake up! It’s time to get to work!” Master Lillian called from the other side.</p><p>“Ugh. Is it morning already?” I wondered aloud.</p><p>The dream already fading from my memory, I arose from my bed and began to get ready for the day ahead. I was no longer that little girl living in the suburbs with her parents. Now, as an almost a fully grown adult, I lived in the middle of the woods with my potions master. Her shop's cabin was about a full day’s journey from the renowned Twilight Town.</p><p>Master Lillian had taken me in as her apprentice soon after the accident. She had short, curly, gray hair that she kept firmly under her pointed hat at all times (“to try and keep this storm cloud under control,” she would say). And her violet eyes matched the purple cloak and pointed hat that almost seemed to emanate their own personal glow on dark nights.</p><p>Master Lillian had found the woods to be the perfect place to collect the various ingredients she needed for the concoctions that she regularly sold both in the woods and at Twilight Town. Now that I was nearly eighteen, Master Lillian had said that she was planning to one day send me to Twilight Town to become a potions master and seller in my own right. Though I didn't see that happening for several more months.</p><p>It was a Monday, which meant Master Lillian would be sending me out into the woods to collect the various ingredients needed for her potions. I collected my raven-black hair into a tight braid down my back to prevent it from snagging on various branches. Then, I put on a bright orange windbreaker over my usual outfit of a black, long-sleeved shirt and denim pants to prevent myself from being mistaken for an animal by the local huntsmen. The final touch was to double-knot my shoes before stuffing my trusty canvas, messenger bag with the various items I would need for the day. This included: two sandwiches, a bottle of water, an apple, “The Book of Various Flora and Fauna”, a flashlight, and six glass vials filled with various potions to protect myself.</p><p>Whenever I traveled into the woods to collect potions, I always carried two copies of three different potions. They were only used in emergencies, but it was always handy to have a second potion, just in case I managed to have multiple emergencies while alone in the woods.</p><p>The clear one in a corked test tube was an invisibility potions. When a person drank it, they became undetectable to all the beings around themselves for one hour. Other animals and humans could not see or smell potion-drinker, though the potion still didn’t work too well in terms of being heard. I had been working on improving this problem for over a year, now, but couldn’t seem to get it just right. For now, though, it was sufficient for whenever I passed any hungry-looking beasts on my path.</p><p>The purple potion in a heart-shaped vial contained a healing potion. Should the drinker be injured or critically exhausted, they need only drink this and would feel instantly renewed. All injuries would disappear permanently with only a lightly colored scar left behind. Though fatigue usually was only partially relieved (another issue I was set on fixing one day), it was still usually enough to get oneself to a safe place to rest.</p><p>The final potion was a sickly-green color, and was placed in a cube-shaped vial. It was used whenever the potion drinker ran out of food and became greatly hungry. While the healing potion helped with other physical ailments, this was the only potion that could be used to satiate one's hunger in times of need. This potion tasted and smelled as well as it looked, but had come in handy whenever I had run out of food while on my previous journeys (which was an unfortunately common event).</p><p>Finally ready to go, I raced down the stairs and into the potion shop. </p><p>“Slow down Christine! You still have plenty of time to find everything today” Master Lillian admonished.</p><p>“Sorry! Is this the list of ingredients for this week?” I asked while pointing to the slip of paper in my master’s hand.</p><p>“Yes, but-“</p><p>“Great, thanks!” And without another thought, I ripped the paper out of Master Lillian’s hand and ran out the door to gather all the supplies.</p><p>“But there’s a new ingredient this week! And you forgot the map! Oh, never mind” grumbled the old master, as the door slammed shut behind me.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Once I reached the woods, I slowed down and looked at the first few ingredients on my list:<br/>
•	Forget-me-nots<br/>
•	Spiders web<br/>
•	Fresh water<br/>
•	Basil<br/>
•	Rosemary<br/>
•	Peppermint<br/>
•	Starflowers</p><p>I knew that the first few ingredients could be located in a nearby field, such as the rosemary, peppermint, and forget-me-nots. The spiders web I would have to look out for on the way there, and the fresh water could easily be collected from the river about a half hour away.</p><p>But… starflowers? That was a new one. As I walked to the field, I pulled out “The Book of Various Flora and Fauna” and looked for this unfamiliar plant.</p><p>The book showed a picture of the starflower: it was a bright, blue color, with a pale white stem. The petals of the flower spread out into a five-pointed star. In the middle was a speck of emerald where the pollen congregated. It could only be found on the large hill closer to Twilight Town. Uses were… unknown. </p><p>Well, I had gotten this book four years ago when I first started working with Master Lillian. Perhaps a use had been found for this flower since then that Master Lillian knew about, but hadn’t needed the starflower for until now. Regardless, I had a job to do. And it was most likely to going to take all day to do. <em> Better get started, then </em> I thought to myself as I began to run again. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Several hours later, I had collected all of the other ingredients on my list except for the starflower. The sun had started to set, and I had already eaten all of my food for the day. My stomach twisted with dread at the thought of having to drink the nasty, green potion on the way back to the store, but I was already beginning to feel hungry. Finally, I arrived at the hill where the supposed starflower was located.</p><p>Using the waning light of the sun, I found a bundle of the flowers located at the very top of the hill. After gathering several dozen starflowers, I began to turn around and start the trek back to Master Lillian's, when I noticed something strange in the sky.</p><p>A collection of white, glowing lights were starting to fall towards the ground. It wasn’t a meteor shower, for these lights moved much slower and were much bigger in size than any meteor I had seen before. I became mesmerized by these lights, and wondered what they could be. It wasn’t until it was too late that I realized the lights were aimed directly at me.</p><p>I dived to the ground and rolled down the hill just as the lights landed with a brilliant flash. After a hard landing at the base of the hill, I did a quick check of myself. I was a bit bruised and battered, but otherwise unharmed. Convinced I was fine, I rushed back up the hill to see what those lights had been. </p><p>All that was there was a boy. A familiar looking boy. He seemed to be a few years younger than me, perhaps thirteen or fourteen. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping, and hadn’t just fallen out of the sky in a brilliant flash of white. And he wore the most peculiar clothing. His shirt and shorts were both yellow and baggy, with a long zipper down the middle. A red belt was tied around his waist that appeared to have thin, metal chains hanging off of it. This boy also had a short-sleeved, white jacket with black sleeves and a matching pair of fingerless gloves. The big, blue shoes on his feet almost reminded me of the clowns that had used to visit my birthday parties as a child. </p><p>The boy’s spiky, blond hair almost reminded me of something. Like a… picture in a book I had seen so long ago, but had somehow forgotten. Or a dream that was always just out of grasp. The young boy slowly opened his blue eyes, and I gasped-</p><p>
  <em> “Ventus?” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!<br/>Edited for clarity and fixing the point of view from third person back to first person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Him (Them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christine has finally found the boy from her dreams, but she's not the only one who knows he exists. Organization XIII is hot on their trail. Will they be able to stay safe and together? Or will they be split up before Christine can figure out what's going on?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ventus?”</p><p>My head swirled with distant, old memories. An ancient-looking book book. Sketches of terrible, black monsters. A boy, just like the one that lied before me, with two names but the same, distant expression.</p><p>My head pounded with the information overload, but I knew I couldn’t focus on all I had seen just then. So, I slwoly sat down on the grass and took deep, slow breaths until my thoughts began to clear. There was a strange boy in front of me that may or may not be related to a weird book I apparently read years ago. He probably needed medical attention, and we needed to leave before anyone came wondering what those lights were about.</p><p>I turned back towards to the boy.</p><p>“Is… is your name Ventus?”</p><p>The boy just stared at me blankly.</p><p>“Can you understand me?”</p><p>He gave a tiny nod with his head.</p><p>“So why don’t you answer back, then?” </p><p>No answer. I guess traveling by big balls of light really messed you up.</p><p>“Ugh. Okay. How bout I bring you back to my master, Lillian’s potion shop, then? She should be able to help you. Can you walk, or at least stand?”</p><p>His fingers twitched as if he was trying to move. His face turned bright pink from the effort, until he finally gave a deep sigh and relaxed again.</p><p>“Okay… can’t move, can’t walk, can’t speak. I guess we’ll just do this the hard way.”</p><p>And with that, I picked the boy up and swung him over my shoulder. He was strangely… <em> light </em>.<br/>
Like, weighed less than a small sack of potatoes light. At least that was one thing going for him. If he was any heavier, I might not be able to get us both back to Master Lillian’s before next week.</p><p>Of course, it took until we were a few meters away from the hill and back into the woods that I finally remembered the potions in my bag. Perhaps the healing one would give him the strength to walk? Then we’d be able to get back to the potions shop even faster! </p><p>But just as I started to reach inside my bag for the heart-shaped vial-</p><p>
  <em> <strong> WHOOSH! </strong></em>
  
</p><p>“Where is he? The nobody should have landed right here.” A deep, gravelly voice proclaimed behind me.</p><p>I turned around and saw several people, all in dark coats surrounding the hill we had just left.<br/>
Their figures were hard to distinguish between the foliage separating us and the fading light of day. The tallest person (at least, I think it was a person) seemed to be the one who had spoken.<br/>
What did he mean, though? What was a nobody?</p><p>“Maybe he left? I mean, it’s not like there’s a lot to see around here.” A higher pitched, smooth-talking voice responded.</p><p>“Search the area. I want him found!” the gravelly voice responded.</p><p>Not wanting to get caught up in whatever this was, I began turning around and quietly walking away-</p><p>
  <em> <strong> SNAP! </strong></em>
  
</p><p>A twig broke under the heel of my foot.</p><p>“Over there!”</p><p>The sound of running footsteps encouraged me to sprint. I stormed through the surrounding underbrush as fast as I could, leaving a trail of destruction in my wake. But the footsteps behind me just seemed to getting closer with every second. We were still too far away from Master Lillian’s shop, and I was starting to lose energy from carrying Ventus.</p><p>We had to hide, and fast.</p><p>Making a sharp turn around a boulder, I noticed a patch of sturdy, tall trees we could climb. I shifted Ventus onto my back piggy-back style, and then shimmied up the tree to the middle branches.</p><p>Too late, I realized that I could still easily see the ground below us, which meant anyone who looked up could easily see us. </p><p>The footsteps continued to get closer. Too close. Too little time to move to another, safer space. </p><p>With no other options, I took out my invisibility potions. I chugged down one as quickly as I could. Then I brought the second one up to Ventus’s lips until he drank it all. Our figures vanished instantaneously. Now all we could do was wait.</p><p>Below us, the mysterious group had finally arrived.</p><p>“The footsteps end here,” said one.</p><p>“Then they must have hid nearby. Check the trees, the bushes, and everything in between,” the<br/>
gravelly voice again.</p><p>One of the cloaked figures began to climb our tree, creeping closely enough that I could finally make out what he actually looked like besides his shadow. He looked to be a few years older than me, with pale skin and a black cloak covering everything but his face. The man’s hair was a shockingly red color, with long, sharp spikes sticking out the back of his head. He came close enough that I could make out his grass-green eyes and his dark, teardrop-shaped markings under his eyes. </p><p>I dared not move, or even breathe as the man looked up directly at us. His hand began to move toward our branch, right where my hand was resting…</p><p>Before shaking his head with a small chuckle and climbing right back down to the ground. </p><p>“There’s nothing in this tree.” I recognized his voice from before. The smooth talker.</p><p>The rest reported similar results from their searches.</p><p>“Perhaps they went farther into the woods. There are several rocks nearby that could have hidden their footsteps” another voice said. He sounded younger than the rest.</p><p>“Then keep searching.” The gravelly voice responded. I strained to see who the rest of this group was, but they were just out of sight. Covered by the branches and leaves of the tree protecting us.</p><p>After what felt like forever, the group finally left the area. But I could still hear them nearby, crashing through the forest, searching for their prey.</p><p>As much as I ached to run back to Master Lillian’s right then and there, I knew it would be pointless. Her shop was too far away, and, as I looked down, I saw the outline of my hand begin to return. It had already been about twenty minutes since we had taken the potion. At this rate, it would wear out before we even had a chance to get back to her. </p><p>So, we did the only thing we could do, which was also the thing I hated most of all: we waited. Stuck in a tree in the middle of nowhere. With no way to get help, and a dangerous group close by searching for us.</p><p>I could only hope that we would make it to the next morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the morning after Christine found Ventus and was chased by the mysterious organization that is on the hunt for "Nobodies". Now, she just needs to get the two of them back to Master Lillian's before the organization catches up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Chirp, chirp! Chirp, chirp! <strong> GROWL! </strong></em>
  
</p><p>The painful twinge in my empty stomach woke me up. Not so much the birds, but they did seem to be trying their hardest to keep me awake. </p><p>Without even opening my eyes, I could tell it was going to be hard to move. For one thing, my legs and back were stiff from sitting in a tree all night. I’d saddled the branch and leaned against the trunk to keep me from falling while I slept last night, but that hadn’t made my position any more comfortable. </p><p>For another thing, there was a comfortably heavy, warm weight leaning against me. I had figured that it was also less likely for the boy (whose name might be Ventus???) to fall out of the tree if he saddled the tree and leaned back. But, since I was already leaning against the tree trunk connected to our branch, I had him lean against me instead. I then wrapped my orange windbreaker around him like a little cocoon to help keep him warm.</p><p>“Okay, we gotta get up,” I grumbled unwillingly, “We gotta get back to Master Lillian’s.”</p><p>Ventus didn’t move.</p><p>I pushed him away gently to help wake him up. He stirred gently, and opened his eyes, but seemed unable to do much more than sit up.</p><p>“Here” I said as I pulled the healing potion out of my bag, “Drink this. It should make you feel well enough to get back to the potion shop.”</p><p>Uncorking the heart-shaped vial, I brought the liquid up to his mouth. He swallowed it all in two large gulps.</p><p>“How do you feel?” I asked.</p><p>He nodded, as if to say, “better”</p><p>“Still can’t talk, huh?”</p><p>Ventus shook his head.</p><p>“Okay, well you at least look a little better. Do you think you can get down this tree on your own?”</p><p>As soon as the words left my mouth, Ventus jumped off our branch to another one a few feet down. And then he jumped off that branch as well to the ground.</p><p><em> And Master Lillian thinks </em> I’m <em> impulsive, </em> I thought.</p><p>I was just about to follow him down when my stomach twisted painfully with a large <strong>  GROWL! </strong> </p><p>Right. I hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Which meant that I was going to need to drink the disgusting, green, hunger potion. <em> Ugh. </em> I fished the vial out of my bag, pinched my nose, and nearly gagged as the thick, foul-tasting liquid hit my tongue. </p><p>At least now I now felt that I could get down this tree without passing out, but I doubted the potion’s effects would last for the whole trip back to Master Lillian’s. </p><p>I threw on my orange windbreaker and shimmied down the tree to where the boy was waiting. </p><p>Last night we had run like crazy to get away from <em> them. </em> I wasn’t anywhere near my original path anymore, and I doubted I would be able to return to it easily now. Thankfully, this wasn’t the first time I had gotten lost in these woods. </p><p>I looked up at the sky through the thick foliage to find the sun starting to rise to our right. By walking directly away from the sun, we should be able to head east towards the river. From there, we could follow the flow of water until we came to the little hill where I picked up most of my supplies yesterday, and by then I would be able find our way back to Master Lillian’s potions shop.</p><p>I grabbed the boy’s hand and started moving forward on our long trek back to where I had started.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey. Is your name Ventus?” The name had come to me yesterday in a dizzying mix of images and words that I still didn’t understand yet. But, now that it was the day after, I realized I wasn't sure if that was really the boy's name or not.</p><p>He paused, and tilted his head to the side with a furrowed brow, before finally shaking his head, <em> no. </em></p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>He only shrugged.</p><p>“Okay… maybe I can guess. Is it, Abraham, Luis, Christopher…”</p><p>With each name he continued to shake his head, until I asked, “Ronaldo?”</p><p>He stiffened.</p><p>“Ronaldo? <em> That’s </em> your name?”</p><p>He paused for another second, then shook his head again. I began to get frustrated,</p><p>“Ugh… Okay, so it’s not Ronaldo, though could it start with an R?”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“Close enough. How bout I call you… Rei?”</p><p>He turned to me suddenly, with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Okay. So, it’s not a great name, but I’m tired of guessing. From now on, your name is Rei… at least until you can remember your real name. Deal?”</p><p>Rei rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh, but nodded.</p><p>We continued in the forest for another few minutes before I noticed that Rei was beginning to fall behind. His hand was slipping from my grasp, and his breaths were coming out in large, raspy gasps.</p><p>The potion is wearing off sooner than it should be, I thought to myself. Maybe a second dose will last longer than the first.</p><p>“Here, drink this. It’s another dose of what I gave you this morning.”</p><p>Rei took the final, heart-shaped bottle from me and slowly drank it to the last drop. Seemingly refreshed, he stood up again and took my hand. </p><p>But, just as we were about to start moving again, I heard what sounded like boots crashing through the underbrush. In a moment of panic, I quickly shoved Rei to the ground and led him to under a large blueberry bush. </p><p>The boots sounded like they were getting closer, and closer. Until we could just make out two pairs of big, black boots through the berries and branches. The boots stopped, and turned towards us. A dark-gloved hand reached out, directly aiming for my head, when…</p><p>“What are you doing?” a snobby, feminine voice piped up.</p><p>“Checking this berry bush to see if the Nobody is hiding here,” another, masculine voice responded. Though he didn’t sound like either of the two men from last night.</p><p>“Yeah, right Demyx. You just want to stuff your face with food, instead of working.”</p><p>“But we’ve been out here all night, and I’m starving!”</p><p>“If you keep stuffing your face, we’ll be out here all week! Now get moving!”</p><p>The pair finally began to move away from us, back towards the way we had come. But it was only several minutes after their footsteps had finally disappeared into the distance that we crawled out from under the bush. </p><p>I looked at Rai. His hair was tangled and matted from hiding in the bush, with small branches and leaves sticking out like tiny antennae. It looked as if all of the color in his face had been drained. And I doubted I looked any better.</p><p>We gave each other a small nod of understanding, before grabbing each other’s hand and running as fast as we could back to the potions shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!<br/>Sorry for the late post this week! I had a bunch of assignments due this week and had to push off writing this until everything else was done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back to Lillian's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rei and Christine finally have returned to the potion shop, but will they be ready to face Master Lillian's questions? Or those of the mysterious organization that's been chasing them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Just a little further. C’mon, I can do this! </em> I repeated in my head, over and over again for what felt like eternity. I had been trudging through the woods for hours now. My skin stung as sweat poured into all of the places where razor-sharp thorns had cut into my hands and face. What was left of my braid hung over my right shoulder. The half that was no longer properly kept together by a dark hairband stuck to my neck and shirt in matted, messy waves. </p><p>Looking down, my clothes were damp and covered in mud. A large rip had formed on my left pant leg when I had fallen in the river. A small, bloody gash could be seen through the hole, just above my knee. It stung like hell, I couldn’t do much about it except limp faster to Master Lillian’s.</p><p>Rei slumped over as I carried him piggy-back style. The second healing potion had worn off soon after we’d crossed the river. He had seemed so light at first, but several hours of continual weight on my back made my body feel like it was on fire. If we weren’t being chased by a crazy group in black cloaks, I might have considered stopping for a quick break. </p><p>Finally! A clearing in the woods appeared. In the middle of which, stood the potion shop. Seeing its squat, round windows and cherry red walls again made me feel like the happiest person on Earth. Never again would I complain about having to cut down the dark ivy that spread up its walls, if it meant that I could finally sit down again.</p><p>Rei’s head bounced up and down as I ran the last few meters to the cabin. We burst in through the front door, and promptly collapsed on the floor. </p><p>“Christine!? Is that you?!” I heard Master Lillian’s shrill, panicked voice from a distance. Her footsteps <em> pitter-pattered </em> quickly across the floor as she approached us.</p><p>“Oh my! What happened?! And who is this?!”</p><p>I looked up from my place on the floor, and saw Master Lillian’s face towering over me in shock. Her eyebrows seemed about ready to fly off her head, with her hands cupping the sides of her face. She was terrified to see me in this state. My trip never should have lasted this long, and I could only imagine how terrible I looked in her eyes after the events of the past day and a half.</p><p>“Found him… in the woods… people chasing… had to hide…” My words came out in spurts in between deep, gasping breaths.</p><p>“It’s okay, child. It’s okay. Save your strength.”</p><p>She grabbed me from under my arm and began to lead me toward the stairs.</p><p>“Wait… Rei,” I looked back towards where I had left him lying next to me.</p><p>“Sh. It’s okay. I’m going to bring you upstairs first, and then I’ll grab him.”</p><p>I nodded and let her lead me upstairs and to the kitchen. It was a simple enough place to eat, with all of the basic necessities. A four-person table sat in the middle of the space, with a plate, silverware, and cup sitting out. Master Lillian had probably left it out last night, in the hopes that I would have returned soon. </p><p>She plopped me down in front of the table setting and rushed back down to the shop. As I waited and caught my breath, I looked around at the familiar setting. The kitchen sat right between to the stairwell to the main shop, and a short hallway leading to the bedrooms. To the left of the table sat a small, wooden counter and metal sink, with a refrigerator and oven on either end. The hallway led to my room on the left, Master Lillian’s on the right, and a bathroom all the way at the end. The cabin was too small to have a living room area up here, but that was fine since most of our guests were customers anyway.</p><p>In a few moments, Master Lillian returned with Rei cradled in her arms. His body hung limply over her arms, with eyes staring blankly out ahead. His arms and legs were covered in the same tiny cuts that I had only over my face and hands. Without a jacket or long pants to cover him, Rei had been at the mercy of the sharp thorns we had walked through. His clothes were damp and covered in mud to the point that you could barely make out the bright colors beneath. And his hair was no longer bright and spiky like when I had first met him. It was now flat, and dull. If it wasn’t for the steady rise and fall of his chest, I’d almost think I had carried a corpse here.</p><p>Rei was placed directly across from me at the table, and Master Lillian quickly got to work. She set out another place setting for Rei, and then pulled out a large assortment of foods from the fridge: ham, carrots, tomatoes, grapes, even cinnamon bread (my favorite!). </p><p>Rei’s eyes opened as the smell of all the delicious food hit our nostrils, though he didn’t move a muscle as I began to pile mountains of food onto my plate.</p><p>“Oh right!” I exclaimed, “Master Lillian, can you please get some healing potion for Rei? He’s really weak, and I already gave him the two vials I had in my bag.”</p><p>She looked between the two of us, then nodded and hurried back downstairs to grab the vial. On her return, I walked over to Rei and tipped the vial into his mouth. He immediately perked up and began to grab portions from everything on the table.</p><p>We were ravenous, and gobbled all of the food before us within a few minutes. I couldn’t tell if it was the starvation talking, or the food was actually just that good, but it was the best meal I had ever had.</p><p>When I finally looked up, satisfied and starting to drift off to sleep, I noticed Master Lillian still sitting beside me. Her eyes narrowed, and lips puckered and turned downwards, as if she had eaten a sour lemon.</p><p>“Alright, now tell me-“ </p><p>
  <em> <strong> BANG! BANG! BANG! </strong></em>
  
</p><p>A heavy-sounding fist knocked on the front door of the shop. </p><p>Master Lillian looked back at me, and softly demanded, “Wait. Here,” before walking downstairs to answer the door.</p><p>“Come in!” she exclaimed delightfully. </p><p>“Hello ma’am. My partner and I are part of the law enforcement over in Twilight Town.” A smooth, masculine voice stated</p><p>“Oh wow! We don’t get very many city folk way out here. What can I help you with today?"</p><p>"Our team was following the main suspect of a string of robberies last night, when he disappeared into the woods. We're asking everyone to keep an eye out for this boy. He's quite dangerous. Have you seen any suspicious activity around here lately?”</p><p>“…No. Nothing. It’s just been me and my apprentice here.”</p><p>As they spoke, I silently crept down the stairs, trying to get a peak at the strangers from Twilight Town. I hadn’t seen a police officer up close since career day in elementary school. Were their uniforms still the same, bright blue color with a silver badge on the front? Or did they get new equipment. </p><p>As I got to the end of the staircase, I peered around the corner into the shop and saw: black capes. Two of them. The group from last night had found us!</p><p>I silently turned around and ran back upstairs to Rei.</p><p>“We’re going to take a look around here, just to be sure. You don’t mind that, do you, Granny?” I recognized the man’s voice. He was the spiky, red-haired one that had nearly discovered Rei and I in the tree. Though his buddy’s voice was still unfamiliar to me.</p><p>I had to hide Rei before they came upstairs. </p><p>Reaching the second floor, I found Rei slumped over at the table. Stuck in a coma, most likely from of exhaustion and too much good food.</p><p>With no time to spare, I swung him over my shoulder and ran back to my room.</p><p><em> Where to hide a body? Where to hide a body? </em> I wondered to myself. </p><p>Heavy footsteps began to climb the stairs. <em> <strong> Thump! Thump! Thump! </strong></em></p><p>“Helllllooooo? Anyone hooooome?” the red-haired one sang.</p><p>Aha! The closet!</p><p>I swung the door open, plopped Rei on the floor, and covered him in a pile of my dirty, stinky laundry. </p><p>
  <em> <strong> Thump! Thump! Thump! </strong></em>
  
</p><p>I didn’t have time to check that I’d covered Rei properly. The footsteps were getting closer with every second. All I could do was close the closet and pray they didn’t check inside.</p><p>I turned back around to the main door of my room just in time to see the knob begin to turn. With a small “click!” it swung inward and I was face-to-face with the men in the long, black cloaks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! <br/>Sorry about the late update again. My goal is to have a new chapter out every Thursday, but the past week had an even more heavy school workload than the one before. I still need to figure out my work-life balance better so I can continue providing you with these new chapters. To make up for last week's absence, the next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the day after.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Organization XIII has arrived at Master Lillian's potion shop, and they have some questions for Christine about her recent time in the woods. Will Christine be able to keep last night a secret, or will the Organization discover the boy hiding in her closet?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For one, annoyingly long pause, we stared at one another.</p><p>The man directly in front had a large X-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose, between two glowering gold-colored eyes. His pristine, electric-blue hair flowed down either side of his face, while spikes tilting back on the top of his head.</p><p>Behind the new person, was the man I had seen last night. His ruby-red hair as spiky as ever. </p><p>I finally stated, “Hello. Who are you? And what are you doing up here?”</p><p>The blue haired one crossed his arms, and responded, “We are here with Twilight Town’s law enforcement, looking for a dangerous criminal that may be hiding nearby. May we ask you a few questions?”</p><p>“Can I get changed first?” I replied.</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes, and began opening his mouth to respond when his friend butt in.</p><p>“Well, of course we can. Can’t we Saix?” he said with a little side wink to the man apparently named Saix.</p><p>Saix glowered at his friend, then nodded and responded, “Fine. Axel here will wait outside your door while you change. Once you’re done, come out to the kitchen for questioning.”</p><p>I nodded in response and quickly closed the door, afraid that they would suddenly change their minds.</p><p><em> Okay. Deep breath. </em> I thought to myself.</p><p>First things first, I walked over to the closet, and checked on Rei. </p><p>Ugh! Only now did I realize how truly awful my laundry smelled. I hadn’t washed my clothes in about two weeks, and it all smelled like dirty feet. At least the smell would probably keep the men from searching the closet too carefully. </p><p>Speaking of which, I could see a pair of mud-splattered shoes peeking out from underneath one of my sweat-stained T-shirts. I quickly removed my windbreaker and tossed it over the laundry-Rei pile in a crumpled mess, and the shoes disappeared under a polyester-nylon blend.</p><p>I grabbed a fresh, navy blue, hooded sweatshirt and another pair of jeans from the closet and closed the door again.</p><p>As I changed, I could only imagine all of the ways this could go horribly wrong. What if they found Rei in the closet and arrested him? I knew he couldn’t be the criminal they were looking for. He was too weak to stand, let alone run away from cops into the woods. But what if they took him in and thought he was anyways? What if they arrested Master Lillian and I for harboring a possible fugitive? Maybe I could run away before that happened. Grab Rei, climb out the window, find Master Lillian downstairs, and-</p><p>“Hey! You almost done in there?” Axel asked from the hallway.</p><p>“Almost!” I responded. Of course, that plan could never work. There wasn’t enough time to get all of us out before the two men found us out. Plus, the noise of pulling Rei out of the closet alone would alert them to my plan. </p><p>I would just have to face them alone, and hope beyond belief that we wouldn’t be found out. Finally dressed in my new outfit, I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out.</p><p>Saix was waiting at the kitchen table. </p><p>“So, have you noticed anyone suspicious around this area lately?” he asked.</p><p>“No, sorry. It’s just been me and Master Lillian all day,” I responded.</p><p>“Really? Well, what about when you went into the woods?”</p><p>“What makes you think I’ve left this cabin?”</p><p>“You are covered in mud, and have twigs and leaves stuck in your hair.”</p><p><em> Crap. </em> I hadn't had time to clean myself up since I got back.</p><p>“I… had to grab some ingredients for Master Lillian. She likes fresh plants and minerals for her potions.”</p><p>“Ah. And where did you go to grab these ingredients? A swamp?”</p><p>“No, a nearby stream, about an hour away. I-I fell in. To the stream. I tripped over a rock. Yeah. And that made me fall… into the stream.”</p><p>“Okay. And while you were there, did you come across anyone? Perhaps a young boy? In his early teens, maybe?”</p><p>My mouth turned to ash as I tried to swallow.</p><p>“No-no one. I saw no one. Just me there. And the stream.”</p><p>“Alright then. That’s all we needed to know. Axel?” Saix gave a small smile as he turned toward his friend, “Did you find anything?”</p><p>Looking down the hall, I could see all of the doors were left open. My head felt dizzy and light from panic. How had he gotten back there without me noticing? Had he found Rei? Was this whole conversation just a distraction while they found the incriminating evidence?</p><p>“Nope. All clean Master Saix.” Axel said with an overdramatic bow and a small smirk.</p><p>Saix frowned at his friend and turned back to me. “Thank you for your cooperation. We’ll be keeping in touch.”</p><p>He and Axel walked down the stairs back to the potion shop. I waited until the door slammed shut before I took a deep breath. For now, at least, we were safe.</p><p>A new set of feet <em> pitter-pattered </em> up the stairs. Master Lillian crossed her arms across her chest and furrowed her brow as she reached the top. Her eyes were electric with fury.</p><p>“Now, you’ll tell me what’s going on.” Lillian demanded.</p><p>I gave a deep sigh. “Okay. So, it all started when I was getting the starflower…”<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>As I told the story, Master Lillian and I walked back to my room to free Rei from my laundry monster. Somehow, he had slept through everything, but a small shake from Master Lillian woke him up easily enough.</p><p>Once the story was over, Master Lillian nodded her head and stared out the window. She then walked to her room and returned with a white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and daisy-yellow washcloth and towel. She gently threw them to Rei and directed him to the bathroom to wash up.</p><p>Master Lillian gave a deep sigh as she heard the bathtub water begin to run. </p><p>“He’ll need a place to stay, for the time being at least,” she stated</p><p>“Rei can stay in my room, I don’t mind,” I responded</p><p>“Where will you stay, then?”</p><p>“Downstairs, in the shop. Then, if those men come back, I can run upstairs and warn you.”</p><p>Another sigh, “I guess we have no choice. Rei must stay upstairs at all times, though. We can’t have people finding out about him. He can also wear your old clothes, at least until I next go to Twilight Town.”</p><p>“Yes, Master. Thank you”</p><p>She looked up at me and smiled.</p><p>A few moments later, Rei emerged from the bathroom. The mud and forestry had been scrubbed clean off of him, making him look like a different person from the one I had carried in just a little bit ago. His hair spikes had perked back up again, but drooped at the tips from the weight of the water.</p><p>Rei was a whole head shorter than me, so my clothes fit loosely on him. The sweatpants had to be cuffed so he could walk in them, and the t-shirt looked more like a mini-dress on him. But it would work for now. In the morning, I could work on sewing them to his size.</p><p>As Master Lillian and I watched, Rei began to wilt. His head and body tilted forward as he gave a long yawn. I couldn’t tell if the sudden exhaustion was more from the potion wearing off, or just the result of the past day.</p><p>Regardless, Master Lillian and I walked him back to my bedroom. It was a small area, but fit everything I needed well enough. There was a dresser, a closet, a bed, and a bookshelf. </p><p>My bed sat opposite from the dresser. It had a beautiful quilt spread across the top that Master Lillian had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday. The blue, green and purple colors were laid out in a dizzying pinwheel fashion, still in as bright and pristine a condition as when I had first gotten it.</p><p>Directly next to the bed was my window. I quickly shut the dark, purple curtains as we walked inside. As much as I enjoyed seeing the sunset every afternoon, we didn’t need anyone walking past to see Rei up here.</p><p>I laid Rei gently on the bed and tucked him in under the quilt. Just as I was about to walk away, though, I felt a slight tug. He had grabbed the edge of my shirt and was looking pointedly at the bookshelf that stood next to my bed. It stood just a foot taller than me, and was filled to the brim with books that Master Lillian had given to me from her travels.</p><p>“Huh? Oh? That’s just my books. I like reading when I have some extra time off from the shop. You can read them, too, once you get your strength up.”</p><p>Rei turned to me with pleading eyes and then back at the bookshelf.</p><p>“You want me to read you a book?”</p><p>He gave a small nod in return.</p><p>Sighing, I went over and grabbed the first book I could. I really needed a shower, and didn’t feel like reading right now, but if it helped him sleep…</p><p>“Okay. This is… 'The Snow Queen', by Hans Christian Anderson. Story the First: which describes a looking-glass and broken fragments…”<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Rei was out before we even got to Story the Second. <em> Pity, </em> I thought to myself, <em> It’s a good book. Perhaps I’ll try reading it to him again tomorrow. </em></p><p>As soon as he was asleep, I silently rose from the bed, grabbed the few essentials from my room, and ran to the bathroom to clean up. Master Lillian had left another healing potion on the sink for me to use. Within a moment, all of the scratches and wounds on my body were replaced with thin scar tissue. Feeling a little bit better, I hopped into a warm bath. Ah… if felt so nice and warm. I could practically feel all of the dirt drifting off of me as I settled into the water.</p><p>By the time I finally left the bath, it was already dark outside, and Master Lillian had closed the shop and gone to bed. Though, she had left a bundle of blankets and pillows on the counter for me to use. Exhausted, I laid everything out and closed my eyes, yet sleep eluded me.</p><p>With all of the lights off, the shop appeared new and dangerous. I kept imagining that the men in dark cloaks were hiding behind the counter and were just waiting for me to fall asleep so they could steal Rei in the dead of night. </p><p><em> C’mon. You’re just being paranoid. Even those guys have to sleep sometimes, </em> I thought to myself. <em> But just in case… </em></p><p>I tip-toed to the back storage room and grabbed a small, sharp knife. It was usually used for cutting up ingredients, but tonight it would help me protect this shop from ingredients. </p><p>As I bundled myself back up into my new bed, the knife held tight in my hand under my pillow, I drifted off to sleep thinking, “No matter what it takes, I will keep you safe Rei.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!<br/>As promised, here is the extra chapter to make up for last week. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Regular Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Chirp, chirp! Chirp, chirp! </em>
</p><p>The muffled sounds of birds through the thick, cabin walls gently woke me up. As I opened my eyes, I saw a kaleidescope of colors. The morning light streamed through the various potion bottles that surrounded the store, creating a rainbow on the ceiling. </p><p>I sat up from my pile of blankets and surveyed the area before getting ready for the day. The shop appeared as quiet as ever. No potions were missing from the wall-to-wall shelves of the store. The small door in the counter that separated the customers from us remained closed, with a small collection of dust having gathered overnight. And the keys to the cash register, back room, and front door hung still from their hooks on the counter.</p><p>It had been a week since Rei had joined us at the potion shop, and we hadn’t had any new or strange visitors since then. But I still saw it as my job to keep the shop, and all of us who inhabit it, safe. </p><p>Assured that no one had broken in overnight, I picked up my nest of blankets and pillows off the shop floor, and neatly folded them under one of the desks in the back room. I then went upstairs to change and finish preparing for the day before we opened. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><em> Ding-a-ling! </em></p><p>The front door’s bell chimed cheerfully as the first few customers walked in the door. </p><p>I sat in the back preparing new potions to sell as Master Lillian greeted the men out front. Their voices were gruff, but friendly. Most likely the usual woodsmen who visited our shop for potions to bait their next prey. </p><p>
  <em> <strong> Thump! </strong></em>
  
</p><p>A loud noise thundered from above.</p><p>I stood quickly and ran out of the back room and toward the stairs.</p><p>The men looked at me questioningly as I ran past and said, “I got it!” Leaving Master Lillian to explain about some critter having broken in upstairs. Really though, Rei had just fallen out of bed.</p><p>“Rei! You’re supposed to be quiet, remember?!” </p><p>He gave a sheepish smile from where he laid sprawled out on the floor. A stool turned on its side sat next to him.</p><p>“Did you fall off the stool again?”</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>A shake of the head in response. Rei’s strength had slowly improved over the past week. Without the healing potion, he could crawl anywhere he needed to in the cabin, and even walk with assistance. Which was a good thing, since we’d already used up all of our healing potions on him. </p><p>I’d actually been developing a new healing potion for Rei downstairs when he’d fallen. My goal was to find just the right mixture of ingredients to make the effects of the potion permanent.</p><p>“Here, let me help you to the…” I started.</p><p>Rei to the right.</p><p>“Bathroom. Got it.”</p><p>I let Rei lean heavily onto me while we walked down to the bathroom. Once inside, I closed the door and went back downstairs. Technically speaking, Rei would have been able to get to the bathroom on his own, but I tended to help him whenever he fell over getting from one place to another. Which was often. </p><p>Once I returned to the main shop, Master Lillian gave me a small look that I took to mean, “Everything okay?” I nodded in response and returned to the back room. <em> Perhaps a dash of ginseng would do the trick, </em> I thought to myself.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Twilight streamed through the backroom window as I began the closing procedure for the night. All of the used potion bottles that customers had returned throughout the day were brought upstairs with a bucket of warm, soapy water, and a washcloth for Rei to wash. Master Lillian went through the cash register: checking how much we made today, what we needed to save to keep the shop running, what was left over to use for fun, etcetera. And I was left to dust each individual shelf so that all of our potions looked pristine for tomorrow.</p><p>About an hour later, I heard a soft <em> thud </em> on the stairs. I rushed to close the curtains between the potion shelves and the windows before calling out, “it’s all clear!”.</p><p>Rei butt-scooched down the stairs to the shop. Once he reached the bottom, Master Lillian helped him walk down to the backroom where they did their daily potions lesson. </p><p>I could hear from my place in the shop as my master explained today’s principle on all the medicinal properties of ginger. </p><p>I smiled as I worked, thinking back on when I first became Master Lillian’s apprentice. It had been only about a week after the fire when I was placed with my master. At first, I would only leave my room to use the toilet. Master Lillian had to bring my food to the bedroom every day for about a month. Though every time she did, she would bring one of the kitchen tables into the room and eat with me. Master Lillian also liked to read her big book of potions to me after we ate. About what each ingredient did, where she found them, and how they worked together to make something new. </p><p>Eventually, I began to want to make the potions on my own. Master Lillian started bringing me down to the backroom after hours to teach me how to prepare her various mixtures, just as she was doing now with Rei. When he was strong enough, Rei would probably be sent out with me to gather ingredients. Maybe he’d even learn how to run the store one day. </p><p>Several hours later, when the shop was sparklingly clean and Master Lillian had run out of things to say about ginger, the three of us walked upstairs for dinner. Rei’s arm was slung across my shoulders for support.</p><p>We had ham sandwiches with milk, carrots, and strawberries for dinner tonight. Nothing as fancy as what we’d eaten on Rei’s first night. That kind of meal was usually reserved for special events.</p><p>The strawberries remained in the fridge until it was time for dessert. Master Lillian and I had quickly discovered that Rei loved to devour all things sweet first, leaving little room in his stomach for anything else.</p><p>“Ya know, Rei,” I said, “there’s a special sweet treat they have in Twilight Town called Sea Salt ice cream.”</p><p>Rei’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. His mouth slightly ajar.</p><p>“Sound interesting?” Master Lillian asked.</p><p>He nodded vigorously.</p><p>I laughed, “When you’re strong enough, how about Master Lillian and I take you to Twilight Town and we’ll let you try the ice cream yourself?”</p><p>Rei gave a large smile and nodded again before turning back to the food on his plate.</p><p>After dinner, Rei and I walked to the bedroom to continue reading The Snow Queen. </p><p>His eyes blinked open and shut slowly as he laid in bed.</p><p>“You sure you want to keep reading this? You look pretty tired.” I teased.</p><p>Rei nodded his head sleepily, his eyes closed. Crawling around everywhere tended to exhaust Rei even on the best of days. <em> Maybe if I put in some ground-up coffee beans in the potion, that would make him feel less fatigued, </em> I thought to myself.</p><p>“Alright, so last time we had just met Kai and Gerda…” I began.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Rei fell asleep just as the grandmother began the story of the Snow Queen’s curse. I gently put the book down, and tip-toed out of the bedroom to get ready for sleep. </p><p>Master Lillian was waiting for me just outside the door.</p><p>“I know the past few days have been busy for you, but I hope you haven’t forgotten about next week,” She said.</p><p>“I haven’t,” I responded, looking down. My sneakers seemed particularly interesting, all of a sudden, “I still get the day off, right?”</p><p>“Of course. And I’ll take care of Rei while you’re gone.”</p><p>“Thank you.” I gave a small smile and looked back up at my master, “Uh, I need to get ready for bed now.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” She side-stepped out of the way, “And, remember, I’m here if you need anything.”</p><p>“I know."</p><p>Master Lillian gave me a small, sad smile as she patted my shoulder and disappeared into her bedroom. </p><p>The hallway began to feel cold and dark as Master Lillian left. I was alone, with only the shadows to keep me company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Memorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day. </p><p>The birds were chirping. Rainbows filled the room as the morning light filtered through various potion bottles. A warm breeze came in through the open windows. For all intents and purposes, it seemed like the perfect day. But for me, it was the worst day of the year.</p><p>I wished that I could stay in bed all day. Avoid my responsibilities and curl up into a ball until today turned into tomorrow. It would be so much easier that way. I wouldn’t have to spend any energy getting up and ready for the day. My trip today could be easily avoided, and I could read a book instead.</p><p>But unfortunately, one of the disadvantages of sleeping in the potions shop was that I <em> always </em> had to get up. Staying wrapped up in my blankets behind the cash register wasn’t an option when there were potions to sell and customers to see.</p><p>So, I wearily dragged my bed-nest into the backroom, not bothering to fold and tuck the blankets and pillows under a desk. I didn’t have the mental energy to do that. Master Lillian would understand if I skipped this chore for one day.</p><p>Going upstairs, I quietly gathered my outfit: a black, long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. A lacy black ribbon was tied around my head as a headband, and my hair flowed freely down my back behind the ribbon, just as my mother used to do it. As a finishing touch, I threw my orange windbreaker on over my outfit. </p><p>Technically, it was too warm for this extra protection, but it made me feel better. The added weight especially across my back and shoulders made me feel safe when everything else was out of control. As long as I wore this windbreaker, it felt like nothing bad could happen to me.</p><p>Before I went downstairs, I placed a sharp knife into my bag. While not much in terms of protection, it could still be useful against any dangerous animals or men in black cloaks. My trip would not be long, so I doubted I would need anything else in terms of potions or food. </p><p>As I headed downstairs, a familiar purple cloak and hat stood by the doorway. Master Lillian enveloped me in a warm hug. She then handed me a small bouquet of flowers: purple hyacinths nestled in a circle of black roses and blue chrysanthemums. A perfect collection for the emotions running through my mind. We gave a small nod to each other before I opened the door and walked into the bright sunlight.</p><p>Behind the cabin, laid a small, overgrown pathway into the woods. At the end laid what I had been searching for- and dreading- all day. A large stone stood in the middle of a small clearing. It was a glossy, obsidian black, carved into the familiar rounded shape of a tombstone. On the front of the stone stated: “In Honor of Avery and Gabriella Hendricks. Great People, Greater Parents.”</p><p>My parents’ memorial. Not their burial site. They were actually buried at a graveyard back at my hometown. Master Lillian had had this specifically created for me soon after I moved in with her, since my parents were buried too far away from us to visit. Every year, on the anniversary of that terrible fire, I came out here to talk to my parents for a few minutes. It might seem weird to some (a few of our regulars certainly looked at me funny when I told them about it), but doing this made me feel closer to my parents. Almost as if they were still here with me.</p><p>“Hi Mom. Hi Dad,” I said as I placed the flowers in front of the stone, “I know it’s been awhile since I last talked to you. I meant to visit you sooner, I promise, but…” a vision of the flaming inferno flashed before my eyes, “it-  it’s hard” I choked out, “I hope you understand.”</p><p>I stood there awkwardly for a moment, shuffling from foot to foot. I never really knew what one was supposed to say to their deceased parents, but perhaps an update was in order? “So, I met this boy… not- not like that or anything. He’s way too young for me. And the way I found him was really weird… like, you wouldn’t believe weird. There were these lights and… cloaks…” <em> Ugh, why am I so bad at this? </em> I thought to myself. </p><p>“What I meant to say is, I think you’d really like him. He’s really quiet but sweet. In fact, he eats even more sweets than I do! Can you believe that? Probably not, I did used to eat a lot... I- I really wish you could have met him. I think he would have liked you, too.</p><p>"And another thing? If you don’t mind? I mean- you’re dead, so I’m not sure what else you’d be doing. Maybe singing afterlife karaoke or something, but I thought you should know,... I’m about to turn 18 soon. So that means I’ll probably be moving soon- whenever Master Lillian thinks I’m ready of course. I’m not just going to suddenly run away from here or anything...” </p><p>I was rambling, I realized. My words were coming out in a waterfall of rushed words. I took a few deep breaths before continuing, “What I’m trying to say is, um, I don’t think I’ll get to visit you as often anymore. I don’t think I can really carry this rock to my new store,” <em> heh. </em> I gave a small chuckle, before remembering what I was doing. </p><p>“I-“ I started as a branch <em> snapped  behind me. </em></p><p>
  <em>Fearing danger creeping up behind me, I grasped the knife from my bag and whirled around with its tip pointed out at…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei. He was standing just a few feet away from me in the same old, gray sweats that he’d been wearing for the past few days. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he lifted his arms up with palms out in a “don’t hurt me! I surrender!” fashion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rei! What are you…? Why are you…?” A whirlwind of emotions kept me from forming a complete sentence. He shouldn’t be out here. This was supposed to be <em> my </em> time with <em> my </em> parents. Alone. No one was supposed to be out here with me. I didn’t want anyone. And - even more importantly - he shouldn’t be out in the open, where anyone could see him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I realized my knife was still pointed at Rei. Stuffing it back in my bag, I demanded, “Go back to the shop Rei. You shouldn’t be here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head defiantly at me in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No?! What do you mean no?!” My voice was hysterical. My emotions felt out of control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head again and this time sat down in the dirt with his arms crossed against his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“UuuggGHHH!” My groan turned into a shout. I buried my head in my hands, the orange sleeves of the windbreaker hiding my face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you so stubborn?!” I yelled. With a scream, my anger dissipated into exhaustion and sadness, “Please, just… just go back to Master Lillian. I really don’t want to be around people right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard a shuffling of dirt as Rei stood up. Slowly, I felt a new weight rest on my back as warm, thin arms wrapped around my stomach. Rei had enveloped me in a hug from behind. I felt a sudden lump in my throat, and nearly cried into my jacket, but instead turned around and hugged Rei in return. When I finally opened my eyes, Rei looked up at me confused and scared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pointed at the rocks and said, “This is… um… a memorial for my parents. They- they passed away four years ago today.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion as he faced the tombstone and then pointed back towards the cabin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Oh, no. Master Lillian isn’t my parent. She, um, just took me in after they died. Taught me everything she knows… ya know?... uh, don’t get me wrong, I- I really care about her and all, but she’s not my mom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei nodded his head in response, his eyebrows relaxed, and the confusion disappeared from his face. I motioned to the ground, and we sat down in front of the tombstone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, ya know, my parents were something else. We didn’t have a ton growing up. Just enough for the basics. Like, um, food, and water, and a house and all that. But not much extra for the fun stuff. In fact, when they couldn’t afford to buy me all the new books I wanted, - which, admittedly was a lot - they got me a library card instead. But they always tried to look for the good things in life. Like, every time Dad heard a song he liked, he would play it nonstop for like a week. And he’d dance around the room and sing the lyrics horribly every chance he got. It used to drive me nuts,…” I paused, remembering the bitter sweetness of it all, “But now I think I’d do anything to see him do it again. Oh, he was also an English teacher, so he’s the one who’s actually at fault for making me love reading so much.” I smiled wryly, “And mom! She was a bank teller. Like, she helped people set up accounts to hold their munny and stuff. But you wouldn’t be able to tell she did that with how much we fought over my math homework. I always wanted to do it just like the teachers told me to, and she always wanted to do it the way she was taught. Ugh. We drove each other crazy before dad finally convinced her to get me a math tutor… But I promise she was actually really sweet, overall. They both were.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed as a lifetime of memories flashed through my mind. What I wouldn’t give for us to be together again as a happy family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost in my thoughts, I noticed a small weight against my shoulder. At some point during my stories, Rei had started leaning on me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rei? Did you fall asleep?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head, still staring at the memorial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rei, um… you know you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. I know hearing this stuff can be kind of boring and all, and, uh, I- I don’t want you to get in trouble with Master Lillian”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei shook his head again, and settled in against my side. He seemed determined to stay here as long as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, well, um, one time, Mom tried to cook Christmas dinner for us. And, before I start this, you should know that Mom was the baker in our house, not the cooker. That was usually Dad’s job…”<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>We sat there for hours. I told Rei all about my life in the suburbs, as he just sat their quietly, listening to it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only when we finally started walking back to the cabin, our stomachs aching for food, that I realized how relaxed I was. Today usually would have been a day of mourning and pain. But, because of this one, spiky haired kid, I was able to feel peace, instead.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know. I said I'd update every Thursday. Then finals hit, and I was left cramming instead of writing. On the plus side, it's now summer vacation, so I should have more time to write. On the negative side, I now have to study for a licensure exam that I'll be taking in about a month. I've been told it'll be like studying is your full time job during this time period. So, we'll see how this goes. I still hope to create new chapters every week, but if not, my second choice is to write multiple chapters every other week. Wish me luck!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Master Lillian's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Click!&lt; /em&gt; I locked the front door after another successful day of business at Master Lillian’s potion shop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I called the all clear to the upstairs, and Rei sprinted down. There would be no formal potions lessons for him tonight. Master Lillian had left about a week ago for her monthly trip into Twilight Town, leaving me in charge of the shop while she was gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a generally peaceful week. Our potions had sold decently well, and we’d had more than enough ingredients to keep the shop well-stocked the whole time. The only problem was… Rei. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that he could move freely without exhaustion or healing potions, he was becoming restless. Several times, I’d had to explain his footsteps running up and down the hallway to our customers as a new animal I’d adopted. I knew Rei wanted to be free to explore more than just the second floor of the cabin, but it just wasn’t safe yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, it had been almost a month now since we had seen any sign of that black-cloaked group. Perhaps it would be safe for Rei to start working in the shop… we could explain him as a new apprentice Master Lillian was taking on? I could talk with my master about it once she returned from her trip. But until then, Rei was stuck upstairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During this particular trip, Master Lillian had decided to search for information about Rei. She wanted to see if there was anyone looking for him, or if there was any information that could help us learn who he really was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I wanted to help Rei discover who he is, I was also anxious about what Master Lillian would find. What if it turned out he really did have a family, and forgot all about Master Lillian and I when he went back? We had gone through so much in a short period of time: running away from mysteriously clad people, watching him make his first potion, opening up about my past, and so much more. I couldn’t imagine a world without him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I looked up to see Rei peering out one of the windows and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was practically vibrating with excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rei? What’s up?” I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei suddenly unlocked and bolted out the door, without so much as a warning to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rei?! WAIT!! Come back!” I yelled. The munny I was counting dropped to the floor in a cacophony of sound as I rushed out the door to catch Rei before he could be discovered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry! It’s okay!” a familiar voice shouted back. Master Lillian, sitting atop her horse drawn carriage, sat just outside the door. The back of her carriage was piled high with lumpy packages tied up under a large, burlap tarp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Lillian carefully stepped to the ground, and Rei immediately enveloped her in a hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I missed you too, my little Rei of Sunshine” she said as her arms circled around him, “I got you something while I was away. Wanna see?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei released her and nodded enthusiastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Lillian walked to the back of her carriage and pulled out a lumpy square-shaped bundle wrapped up in brown paper and tied with a thin string.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei took the package from her gingerly, and looked back up at her. His head turned to the side and his brow furrowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well go on, open it!” Master Lillian prodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Rei ripped into the package to reveal: a new set of clothes. A black, collared and zipped tank top sat on the top of the pile. The silver zipper had a unique design attached of two double-pointed arrows that crossed each other to form a large "X".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next layer of clothing was a white, short-sleeved jacket with a black-checkered line across the front of the shirt and down the shoulders. The collar of the jacket folded outward to reveal a bright splash of crimson that lined the inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The third layer featured a pair of long, baggy pants. They started off black at the waist, but switched to gray at the knees and continued that color all the way down to the end. The pants almost seemed to get wider the farther down they went. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Underneath the mountain of clothing sat a pair of black shoes. The bottom of the sneakers featured a thick layer of rubber, perfect for trampling through the forest for ingredients. And a set of red laces on top matched the jacket’s crimson hood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know it’s not much, but I thought it was high time you got to have something of your own besides the clothes you arrived in.” Master Lillian said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei stood stock still, his hands slightly trembling under the weight of the clothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you” he whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nearly thought I’d imagined it, Rei’s first words. But, looking at Master Lillian confirmed it. Her eyes had widened to the size of saucers, and her hands covered her mouth in disbelief. For a moment, all that could be heard was the chirping of the nearby birds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Lillian recovered before I did. Her posture relaxed as she placed a hand on Rei’s shoulder, “W- why, you’re very welcome, Rei.” They shared a smile before Rei dashed back into the cabin, most likely to try on his new outfit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That left Master Lillian and me to empty the cart. As I looked under the tarp, I noticed a few brightly colored packages that stood out amongst the usual Twilight Town delivery items.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you think I would forget?” Master Lillian said as she appeared behind me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No… I just forgot myself.” I responded</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Happy birthday Christine” my master hugged me from behind, her arms wrapped around my shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today was the day that I turned eighteen.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A few minutes later, after all of the items from Twilight Town had been properly put away, the three of us sat around a small cake at the kitchen table. It was a perfect circle of pale yellow frosting, with the words, “Happy Birthday Christine” written out in loopy, purple frosting. Eighteen candles were spread out evenly along the circumference and lit just before Master Lillian began singing the happy birthday song. Rei clapped along as I sat there awkwardly, taking it all in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I closed my eyes to make my wish as I blew out the candles. It was finally time to eat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The combination of lemon frosting and vanilla cake made my taste buds sing as it hit my tongue. It was refreshing and sweet, just like I liked it. Master Lillian had ordered the perfect cake, and I couldn’t be happier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as I wanted to savor the cake, it was devoured all too quickly. I looked toward the box at the end of the table. It was wrapped in shiny, green and white striped paper with a big, purple bow resting on top. Master Lillian nodded, and I ripped into the present. Wrapping paper flew around me as I reached for my prize. Inside was… my messenger bag?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up at Master Lillian, puzzled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had my fairy friends alter your bag with a touch of magic.” My master responded, “On the outside, it still looks the same, but the inside has been charmed to hold anything and everything you want it to. Try it! Anything that can fit through the opening of the bag should disappear from sight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walked over to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a few of our porcelain plates, carefully setting them inside my bag one at a time. They just barely fit into the opening, but as soon as they went through, <em> poof! </em> It was like they were never there at all! The bottom of the bag was clearly visible, but the plates had vanished into thin air. Even stranger, my bag was just as light as before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amazing, right?” Master Lillian said, “Okay. Now put your hand into the bag and think of the plates you just put in.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did as she said, and I felt a cool, smooth surface sit in the palm my hand. I grasped it tightly and pulled it out to reveal one of the plates! Astonished, I looked back inside the bag, and it was empty as ever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up at my master, not knowing what to say. She raised her pointer finger, and said, “And, I have one more present for you. You’ve been working under me for several years now as my apprentice... and, sadly I don’t think there’s much else I can teach you. It’s time for you to go out on your own, as a fully realized potions master.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t be hearing her right, “Are- are you sure, Master Lillian?” I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled wistfully, “I have been for some time now. In fact, during my trip, I spoke with a friend who owns a few properties on the edge of town. He told me he’d be willing to let you rent one of his properties for your first potions shop at a discounted rate. Of course, you’ll still need to save up before you can leave. It takes a lot of ingredients and munny to keep a shop up and running, you know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded in agreement to what she was saying, but my mind was swirling with questions. Was Master Lillian kicking me out? Was I going to need to work part-time for minimum wage before I could start my shop? Where was I supposed to live for the next few months?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, from this point on, you may keep half of our earnings from the shop, until you have enough to start at your own place. You’re also welcome to take some extra time during your weekly ingredients collection to start gathering and saving the ingredients that you’ll need for the shop. It’s time for you to make your mark on the world, but I won’t force you to leave until you’re ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah… ah… th- thank you, Master Lillian," I responded, "Truly. I- I don’t know what to say."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My master only smiled wistfully at me as I sat on the floor, still surrounded by dishes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stood up from my place on the ground, and noticed Rei. He’d already gotten dressed in his new outfit, every piece fitting him perfectly. He’d even taken my black and white rings to accessorize the new look. But he kept his head down as he sat at the table, as if staring at a particularly interesting speck of dust on the ground. I knew that this information must be hard on him. Earlier today I’d been worrying about him leaving us, and now we’d come to find out that <em> I </em> was the one who would leave first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, it’s okay Rei,” I said,  “Like Master Lillian said, I’m not leaving just yet. We’ll have plenty of time to still hang out and stuff before I leave. We can even make sure to finish the Snow Queen before I leave”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rei turned his head back upward at me, and nodded. A small, sad smile curled up at the ends of his lips. I gave him a hug, and let him lean against me for a minute, as we both sat lost in our thoughts.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Later that night, as I laid in bed. I could only think about how crazy the past month had been, and how much had changed in such a short period of time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still couldn’t believe Master Lillian was going to let me start working on my own now. I’d wanted this for so long, but now that it was here… I wasn’t sure I was ready. What if I mess up my potions? Or people didn't want to buy what I sold? Would I become homeless, or return to Master Lillian’s in shame?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><em> But… </em> a tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered, <em> what if you do well? </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em><em> Well, </em> I thought to myself, <em> then I guess… everything would be perfect… </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>And on that thought, I slipped into a deep slumber, finally content.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Of course, I should have known that nothing good lasts forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hard shake and a whispered, “Christine!” jolted me out of my sleep. Master Lillian stood over me, wrapped in a long shawl. Her hair was more frazzled than usual, and her eyes bugged out in fear, continually switching between looking at me and looking out the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh? What?” I sat up confusedly, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hurry! They’ve returned!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who?” I yawned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The people in the black cloaks!”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's an extra chapter to make up for missing last week! Thank you for sticking with me through all of this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Another Lost Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT?!” I yelled. “How?... Why- Why now?”</p><p>“There’s no time for questions,” Master Lillian responded, “You get ready with Rei upstairs while I pack your bag.”</p><p>“Pack my bag?!”</p><p>“Just GO!” Master Lillian yelled.</p><p>I scurried up the steps, taking two at a time. Reaching the second floor, I slammed Rei’s bedroom door open. He sprang out of bed, eyes wide with terror and confusion. </p><p>“Those men from before? The ones in the black coats?” I ran around the room as I spoke, grabbing clothes for the both of us, “They’re back. So, get dressed and get downstairs, NOW.”</p><p>I tossed Rei’s clothes at him. It was the same set that our master had gotten for him yesterday. He’d laid them out on his bed the night before, still in pristine condition.</p><p>With my own bundle of black clothing, I bolted into the bathroom to get dressed. I looked up at the mirror as I got dressed. My hair was a frizzy mess on top, with two pigtail braids swinging messily below. But there was no time to fix my bedhead. As I finished getting dressed, I swung open the door to reveal-</p><p>“<em> <strong> Ah! </strong></em> Master Lillian, you scared me.” I tried to laugh off the surprise.</p><p>Master Lillian frowned in return and held out my satchel, “Grab whatever you think you and Rei will need. We won’t be returning here.” </p><p>“Won’t be-?!“ </p><p>Master Lillian grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me down the hall, as she exclaimed, <em> <strong> “GO!” </strong></em></p><p>Nearly tripping over my own feet from the shove, I hurried back to the bedroom. Rei was already gone, so that just left me to pack the bag. </p><p>But what would we need? My mind swirled with the endless possibilities. Clothes? Food? Blankets? There wasn’t enough time to pack it all!</p><p><em> Okay. Focus. </em> I thought to myself. <em> First things first, we’ll need clothes. Then hairbrushes, and toothbrushes, and… </em> I continued down the train of thought, quickly scooping up two sets of everything I could think of. </p><p>I stopped, however, once I reached my bookshelf. On the top shelf sat two, small, framed pictures. </p><p>The first was a picture of my parents and me from years ago, long before the fire had hit. I must have been about ten or so. We were visiting the beach, all of us laughing and hugging. My wet hair whipped around in the sea breeze, covering half my face. Meanwhile, my dad and mom were doing bunny ears on each others’ heads. We were so happy then. Now, the edges of the photo were charred warped from the heat of the flames, hiding the beautiful, blue sky and palm trees in the background. <br/>It was the only thing I had managed to salvage from the charred rubble of my home.</p><p>The other photo was shiny and new, in stark contrast to the first. Last week, Rei had discovered Master Lillian’s old camera taken a selfie with all three of us. He stood on the right, I was on the left, and Master Lillian was smushed in the middle like a sandwich. We nearly looked like Cheshire cats with three giant smiles plastered on our faces. The background was blurry with all the colorful potions bottles sitting on their shelves. It looked like we were in a kaleidoscope.</p><p>On the shelf below sat my row of books, including “The Snow Queen”. A small, pink slip of paper stood above the uniform blank pages of the book. Rei and I had been so close to finishing that story…</p><p>“CHRISTINE!!!” Master Lillian shouted from below.</p><p>Snapping out of my thoughts, I tossed the pictures and book into my bag. <em> That probably covers everything, </em> I thought to myself. I raced out the door and down the stairs to meet Master Lillian and Rei by the door.</p><p>I looked around the shop as I reached the last step. Almost half of the potions appeared to be missing from the shelves. Now they were most likely tucked away in my never-ending bag, to use on whatever was about to happen next.</p><p>Master Lillian and Rei were waiting for me at the door. My master’s pale nightgown had been replaced with a deep blue, cloak. Her hair was tucked away under the hood, so only a few tufts of gray stood out on her forehead. </p><p>Rei had a black, oversized sweatshirt covering his outfit. The hood hid his blond, spiky hair and only revealed the lower half of his face. I could barely tell it was Rei under all the fabric.</p><p>Master Lillian held out a green, camouflage windbreaker to me. I quickly put it on, tucking my braided pigtails beneath the hood.</p><p>“Okay,” she sighed. Her shoulders and head drooped, as if the word was a heavy weight for her to bear. “It’s time for to go. There’s not enough time to explain everything right now, but this letter will explain everything.” She held out the cream colored envelope to me, which I stuffed into my bag, “Head towards Twilight Town. There you’ll find my friend, Alexander Montgomery. He’ll help you get started. I’ve given you enough munny to last you the first few weeks, but then it’s up to you.”</p><p>“What’s up to us? And why won’t you be coming with us?” I asked, exasperated at my master’s cryptic words.</p><p>Master Lillian only shook her head in response.</p><p>She pulled Rei and I into a big hug and whispered, “ You two stay together. Take care of each other. And know that I love you both very much.” </p><p>With a final, tight squeeze, Master Lillian pushed Rei and I out the door. I looked back at the store as I fell into the cool, night air. Just in time to see her reveal an amber-colored bottle from beneath her cloak.</p><p>“Run!” I screamed at Rei. We scrambled up and ran towards the forest as a large <em> <strong> Whoosh! </strong></em> filled the air. The air smelled of acrid smoke, and the dark forest was suddenly illuminated with orange light. Master Lillian had thrown the most dangerous draught into our shop: an incendiary potion.</p><p>As we reached the woods, I turned around to see the potions shop enveloped in flames and smoke. Fire poured out of the bottom windows and crept up the ivy to the second floor. From blinding light of the fire, I could just barely make out a shadow of a person coming closer and closer to us. Their hands were waving her hands wildly, pointing at us to keep going. </p><p>But I couldn’t move. The image in front of me shifted, and I was suddenly thirteen again. The building in front of me was no longer a quaint, wooden cabin, but now a large suburban home. The fire had already enveloped the entire house, the sound of wood straining and collapsing under the weight of the heat echoed in my ears. Screams from my parents called out, begging for help. I began to walk towards the building… I had to get them out before it was too late. Before I was left all alone again-</p><p>A strong arm held me back. </p><p>“Christine! Christine! It’s okay. You’re okay.” A voice called out to me. I looked down and saw Master Lillian looking up at me, holding my cheeks in her hands. Rei clung to my back, his feet planted firmly in the ground. I realized that my face was wet with fresh, warm tears, and I had already moved halfway back to the potions shop. Or… what was left of the potions shop.</p><p>“That’s it.” Master Lillian smiled at me. “You’re okay. You’re okay. I’m so sorry Christine, for all of this, but you need to go. But I promise you that we will find each other again when it’s safe.”</p><p>She gently turned me around, and put Rei’s hand in mine. Then, one final push was all it took to get us moving. First walking, then sprinting through the woods.</p><p>The smell of smoke choked the air, even after we had left the house fire long behind us. Our silent tears ran rivers down our cheeks as we kept moving forward. </p><p>Never looking back at the home we had had to leave behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Twilight at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we’re safe here for now, Rei” I said. </p><p>Rei collapsed on the ground in a small heap.</p><p>It was midday the next day, and we had just arrived on the border of Twilight Town. A mansion stood to our left, locked behind a set of large, rusted, iron gates. Its front yard was overgrown with weeds and vines choking out small patches of wildflowers. To the right was a small, cobblestone path leading into Twilight Town. Orange light covered the landscape, making the area look to be stuck in a state of permanent sunset – hence the name. It was beautiful, in a haunting sort of way.</p><p>Rei and I had been running all night through the woods. Though we hadn’t seen nor heard of the black-cloaked group all night, I had been too paranoid to stop for a break until now. It felt as if someone had been watching us, stalking us through the night like prey.</p><p>I shuddered at the thought. </p><p><em> Maybe we should have kept going, </em> I thought to myself. But as I looked down, I saw Rei still in a lethargic heap. His face was flushed and sweaty as he gasped for air. Last night had been the longest he traveled since I first found him. He needed to rest. </p><p>“Okay. I’m going to go look for Alexander Montgomery” I said, “I should be back before nightfall, so you just stay hidden here until then.”</p><p>Rei’s eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice. He shook his head rapidly and began to sit up, only to tumble back down to the ground.</p><p>“It’s okay, Rei. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Rei grasped my leg and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I knew he didn’t want to be separated, especially not now. Not when he had just lost so much. </p><p>I didn’t know what to do. As I slipped my hand into my satchel, I found myself wishing I had something to let him feel safe while I was gone. </p><p>A smooth, rounded cylinder came to my fingertips. Pulling it out of the bag, I realized it was a black-and-white checkered bracelet. Master Lillian must have accidentally thrown it into the bag last night, but it could work perfectly in this situation.</p><p>“Here,” I said, holding it out to Rei, “This is my <em> special </em> wristband. This is my way of telling you that I <em> will </em> come back to you. At very least to get the wristband” I gave a sly smile on the last sentence.</p><p>Rei cautiously took the bracelet from me and slipped it on his own wrist. Appearing satisfied by my promise, he looked up at me and nodded.</p><p>“Just wait right there Rei. You’ll see, when I come back we’ll have a new place to stay!”</p><p>And with that, I turned around and ran down the path into Twilight Town.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The city was so <em> busy. </em></p><p>There were people everywhere! Adults stood on street corners selling food, books (<em> ooh! Books! </em>), ice cream, and more. Kids ran around each other, pretending to be pirates, or complaining about all the homework they had to do. Dogs and cats jumped around their masters’ feet, begging to be petted or fed a delicious treat. </p><p>It was overwhelming. I hadn’t been around this many people ever. Even the street I lived on with my parents was quieter than this. </p><p>Not wanting to waste too much time gawking at the crowd, I walked up to a tall, robust man yelling, “Fresh Fish! Get ya Fresh Fish right here at Freddy’s”</p><p>“Hi!” I squeaked out.</p><p>“Heh? Well hello Miss. Care for some fresh fish from Freddy’s?” he asked. The man put his hands on his hips and leaned down to me. His eyes were just barely visible under bushy, brown eyebrows. Though his voice was booming just seconds before, it had a kind tone to it now as he spoke to me.</p><p>“M-maybe another time. I’m looking for an Alexander Montgomery. Do you know of him?”</p><p>“Eh… Alexander Montgomery… Can’t say I have Miss. Do ya have an address for him?”</p><p>“Uh…” I reached into my bag automatically, wondering if maybe Master Lillian had left something about her friend in there. A square piece of thick paper slipped into my hand. Pulling it out, I read, “222 King Street”</p><p>“Ah… you need to go to the other side of town then Miss. Just take that path there to the left and keep walking, you’ll get there soon enough. But I warn ya, be careful of that area. There’s some suspicious folk down there.”</p><p>“Oh… okay then. Thank you mister…?”</p><p>“Freddy. Of Freddy’s Fish” he smiled proudly.</p><p>“Thank you Mister Freddy” I smiled in return, before turning down the path he pointed me toward.</p><p>As I walked down the path, I saw a flash of black in the corner of my eye. I whipped around, already reaching for my knife, but found area empty except for me. </p><p>I shook my head. <em> You’re just being paranoid, Christine, </em> I thought to myself. <em> The sooner you find Mr. Montgomery, the sooner you can get back to Rei. </em></p><p>I began to jog, then sprint down the path to the other side of the city. </p><p>Looking back, I wonder what would have happened if I’d listened to my paranoia. Perhaps I would have gone back to Rei and the two of us would have found Mr. Montgomery together. Maybe we would have lived a happy, little life as potions shop owners, and we would have caught up with Master Lillian again.</p><p>Or maybe we were doomed to our fates from the start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I can't believe this story is almost to 100 hits!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heartbeat thumped heavily in my chest, as if it wanted to escape the bony prison it was entrapped in. My breaths came out in heavy, hot gasps as sweat poured down my brow, stinging my eyes. I finally gave up and began to walk down the lane to my destination. </p><p>At least the decreased speed allowed me to take in my surroundings. Now that I was closer to the edge of Twilight Town, the street didn’t look as pristine as before. Large potholes sat in the middle of the road, with pebbly gravel sloppily filling them in. Dilapedated buildings lined the road. They leaned on one another, holding each other up for support. Large swaths of off-colored white and yellow covered the walls in patches, covering whatever graffiti had been left behind.</p><p>As destitute as the street looked, people were still as busy and having as much fun as those in the center of the city. Small children chased each other in games of tag up and down the street, while their parents began to call them in for lunch. Laughter filtered in from the windows above. Food vendors stood on every block, offering the best prices “this side of Twilight Town”</p><p>Surely, Mister Montgomery didn’t live <em> here, </em> though? Why would Master Lillian want us to set up shop way back here instead of back in the center of town? </p><p>I looked down at the scrap of paper in my hand again: <em> 222 King Street </em>.</p><p>A street sign on the corner of a building block said I was on the corner of King Street and Martin Avenue. But there were no numbers posted above each building's door. How would I find my way to Mr. Montgomery now?</p><p>“Lost there, miss?” a voice called out to me.</p><p>I turned around to see a curry vendor staring directly at me. He was about my age, with bronzed skin and curly, midnight-colored hair. His upper body leaned over the food cart in a relaxed pose, seemingly unaware of the tear-watering smoke wafting from it. I walked closer, suddenly acutely aware of my mud-stained clothing and frazzled hair. </p><p>“E-excuse me?” I asked.</p><p>“You look lost, miss. Is there anything I can help you with?” the boy asked.</p><p>“Uh-um yes. Yes there is. I’m looking for a Mister Montgomery. It says he lives at… 222 King Street?” I held up the scrap of paper in my hand for the boy to see.</p><p>“Oh! Alex! Yeah. See those two girls over there, the little one and the big one?” He pointed across and down the street. I could just make out two human-shaped objects, racing each other back and forth across the street. I nodded. </p><p>“Those are his daughters. They’ll help you meet up with him.”</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you very much mister…” I began.</p><p>“Xander. My name is Xander Wright. And you are…?”</p><p>“Christine Hendricks.”</p><p>“Well, Christine Hendricks,” he chuckled. “It was nice to meet you. Might I offer you some curry? We’ve got the best this side of Twilight Town.”</p><p>“Sorry, not right now-“ <em> <strong> RAWWWRRR! </strong></em> I crossed my arms across my abdomen, trying to curtail its horrible noise.</p><p>“It seems your stomach disagrees.” Xander replied slyly.</p><p>“Okay,” I relented, “how much?”</p><p>“For first time customers, on the house.”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“It’s true. Just don’t tell my parents.” And with a wink, he scooped up the steaming, chunky, yellow mixture and poured it over a fresh bowl of rice.  </p><p>“Well thank you, again.” I said as I gratefully took the bowl. </p><p>“No problem.” He replied, “I hope to see you again soon.”</p><p>“I do, too” and with that, I walked down the street to the two girls, taking bites of the curry as I went. </p><p>As I walked closer, I was able to get a closer look at the girls. They both had beautiful, richly dark skin, with their black hair woven into tight, shiny braids on top of their heads.</p><p>Though, that was were the similarities ended. The youngest appeared to be about eight years old. Her hair wrapped in two neat, braided, neon-colored buns on either side of the top of her head. The hair pressed on her head was naturally black, but the buns were pink and blue. </p><p>Meanwhile, her bright purple tank top and forest green capris made her look like a gymnast. She ran around the street, holding a thick, brown book tight to her chest.</p><p>Meanwhile, the oldest appeared to be closer my age. She let her braids hang down her head to her waist. A light brown band at her shoulder-level held them all together. Though the braids beneath the band flew in wide, sweeping motions as she chased the younger girl around. Several stray hairs poked out from the braids, making her look even more frazzled. A pair of red, circular eyeglasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. Combined with her white, collared shirt and long black pants, she looked to be part of a school choir group.</p><p>“IRIS!!!” The oldest yelled, “You give me back my textbook right now or I swear to God I will kill you MYSELF!”</p><p>The girl named Iris just laughed, “No way! It’s mine now!” She began to circle back to keep running, when she made eye contact with me and came to a sudden halt.</p><p>Her sister, breathless, just managed to avoid smashing into Iris’s backside. She waved her arms around in a circular fashion, trying to keep her balance, before finally falling to the ground.</p><p>“What was that all about!?” She asked, looking up at her sister.</p><p>“Uh… hi” I gave a little wave at the two girls, “I- I’m looking for Mister Montgomery. I was told you two could help me find him.”</p><p>Iris dropped the book on the ground and raced across the street into one of the buildings. As she ran inside, I heard her scream, “DADDY! THERE’S A HOMELESS GIRL LOOKING FOR YOU!”</p><p>“Oh geez!” The oldest sister said from her place on the ground. She grabbed the book and dusted off its binding as she stood up, “sorry about that. Mister Montgomery is my dad. And that-“ she pointed to the still-open door, “was my little sister, Iris.”</p><p>I chuckled, “yeah, I could kind of tell based on the screaming…” I said sarcastically.</p><p>The girl frowned at me, “So, who are you anyway? And why are you asking about my-“</p><p>“Hello!” A tall, muscular man appeared in the doorway that Iris had disappeared to. His skin tone was just as dark as his daughters’, but with hair shaved close to his scalp instead of tied in braids. A paint-splattered bowtie popped up between the two sides of his crisply ironed collar. And a silver name badge shined proudly on his white t-shirt, describing the owner as, "Alexander Montgomery".</p><p>“I heard someone was looking for me?” He looked my way with a kind smile.</p><p>“Ah, yes, that’s me.” I responded, “My- my name is Christine… and my master… Master Lillian that is. She- she said to come to you. To help me get set-up, that is. Here… in Twilight Town.”</p><p>Mister Montgomery’s face lit up, “Ah yes! Of course! Lillian’s told us all about you. Says you’re becoming a great potions master,” His brow furrowed and his face as he stated, “We weren’t expecting you this soon, though. Is everything alright?”</p><p>It should have been simple. Just tell the man that Master Lillian had sent me and her other apprentice to start working here a few months early. But for some reason, I couldn’t. The events of the past twenty-four hours threatened to overwhelm me. A large lump began to form in my throat, and my vision blurred with oncoming tears.</p><p>“I-… She-… Rei-…” I tried so hard to explain, but nothing would come out. I hugged my shoulders, wishing that I could be back at the potions shop.</p><p>“Sh… Sh…” Mister Montgomery said, “It’s gonna be okay.” He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, and bent down to my eye level, “First things first, are you okay?”</p><p>I nodded, unable to speak.</p><p>“And you’re here about the extra shop space, right?”</p><p>I nodded again.</p><p>“Well alright then! Let me show it to you and draw up the papers then, and we’ll be all good to go.”</p><p>Mister Montgomery steered me down a few more blocks before finally stopping in front of an old storefront. The sign was faded past recognition, and a rusty, metal grate covered the entrance. Everything inside was enshrouded in darkness, save for maybe a wooden counter top at the front. </p><p>“I’ll admit, it needs a little work” Mister Montgomery said, “If I’d known you were coming this soon, I would have gotten it all ready for you. But I’ll come down tomorrow and help you get set up okay? Now usually, I charge 900 munny per month to rent this place out, but since you’re a friend of Lillian’s let’s just say it’s 300 munny per month. Does that sound alright?”</p><p>I nodded, reaching into my bag to pull out the large, dark purple coin purse Master Lillian had packed me. I counted out the 300 and handed it over to Mister Montgomery. The bag still jingled with the sound of coins afterwards. <em> Perhaps there's enough leftover for some furniture? </em> I thought to myself.</p><p>“Oh!” Mister Montgomery explained, “And before I forget, there’s also a studio apartment attached to this place. You can’t see it from here, but there’s a door leading right to the place from the shop in the back. Don’t worry it’s all included in the price.”</p><p>My mouth dropped.</p><p>“Th- thank you Mister Montgomery.” I was too shocked to say much else. I'd expected that Rei and I would have to sleep in the shop for awhile until we could save up enough for a small apartment. Now, we had not only a store, but also a home? It was too good to be true!</p><p>“Oh, please, call me Alex," Alex responded, "Everyone around here does anyway. Now, just wait here and I’ll go get you the keys and the lease to sign. I think you’re going to love it here!”</p><p>As Alex left me by the shop- now my shop- I couldn’t help but smile. Last night had been awful, but perhaps this was a sign that something good was on the horizon. Yeah, I could just imagine it now, my own potions shop. Rei would be my apprentice for awhile. And once Master Lillian returned, we could find an even bigger place to sell our potions! And…. And…</p><p>And all I could thing about was how all of this was finally going to go just right.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The lease signed, the keys in hand, and even a hand-drawn map made by Alex, and I was ready to get back to Rei. </p><p>But, as I reached the other edge of town and the mansion’s gate came into view, something felt… off. I couldn’t explain what exactly, but, nonetheless, an overwhelming sense of dread began to grip me.</p><p>As I reached the corner of the last building leading to the mansion, I looked down and saw a small, black sweatshirt lying on the ground.</p><p><em> Wait, </em> I thought to myself, <em> this is </em> Rei’s <em> sweatshirt. Why would he take it off, though? He knows we’re supposed to be hiding from the black-cloaked group. </em></p><p>I picked up the fabric and crept to the corner of the building. As I got closer, a deep, toneless voice quietly spoke, “I can give you purpose.”</p><p><em> Who? Me? </em> I wondered. I peeked my head out around the corner of the building just in time to be blinded by a brilliant flash of white light!</p><p>When my vision finally cleared, I saw two people standing directly in front of the mansion’s gate. The first person’s back was to me. He stood tall and proud over his companion. A dark, black cloak covered his figure.</p><p>And his companion, was Rei. He looked… dazed and unfocused. I tried to wave at him, to tell him to run, but all he could do was stand blankly ahead at a set of silvery colored letters in front of him. I could just make out a capital R and O, but the rest were obscured by the man in black.</p><p>I tried to call out, “Rei-“ when several obsidian-colored portals began to open around me. Tendrils of black swirled out as more people cloaked in black stood in a line between me and Rei. </p><p>I tried to look back at Rei, but all I could see was the first cloaked person. He raised his left arm, pointing a black-gloved finger… at me. The others began to take a step toward me, calling various, shiny weapons and… musical instruments to hand.</p><p>Panic exploded inside of me. I turned on my heel and sprinted down the street back into town. Behind me, boots pounded the ground in a rhythmic <em> <strong> THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP. </strong></em> My heart pounded, blood rushing through my ears in a deafening roar. The road ahead of me blurred, threatening to disappear completely from the tears ready to pour down my face. </p><p>I rubbed the fluid from my eyes. Now was not the time to cry.</p><p>“I’m sorry Rei” I whispered as I disappeared down the city blocks, “I’m so, so sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>On a more serious note, I wanted to talk a little bit about how/ why this story was created. My story was written in part to give my own spin/ explanation for why certain, unexplained things happened in Kingdom Hearts. This includes why Twilight Town appears to have next to no people of color in it, that we see. My explanation (which will be discussed further in later chapters) is that a wide variety of people of color do live in this setting, but they live in an area separate from what we see in the video games.</p><p>I have heard a few theories attempting to explain why exactly the decision was made to have so few people of color in the Kingdom Hearts games. However, regardless of the reasoning, I believe that they should have included a larger range of diversity in the storylines (outside of the Aladdin and Mulan levels), at the very least because they know their game is played by people around the world. Video game players and fanfiction readers deserve the right to see themselves represented in the media they play/ read. </p><p>The characters and plot in this and the next few chapters were all created long before the current Black Live Matter protests began. However, I do stand with the BLM movement, and have created this story (in part) to create a more well-rounded diversity of characters.</p><p>Thank you again for taking the time to read this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Garbage Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: this work is purely of speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any right by and of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, and/ or any other companies and/ or individuals involved in the production of Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! </em></strong>
  
</p><p>The sounds of heavy boots thundered down the streets, chasing me endlessly as I tried to escape the dark-cloaked group. Right, left, left, right, right, dead end!</p><p>A brick wall stared me down at the end of the alleyway. I looked around, trying to find another way to escape. Fire escape ladders dangled just out of reach, practically mocking my short stature. The only way out was back onto the main road, or…</p><p>I pinched my nose as the smell of pungent garbage wafted towards me. The dumpster sat against the right wall of the alleyway. It’s original color had been long disguised by the black ooze dripping down its sides. Abandoned garbage bags and rotting fruit lay on either side of the bin, as flies picked over their buffet. It was a disgusting mess, but it was the only place to hide.</p><p>I opened the lid and immediately bent over at my knees, retching as a wave of indescribably awful smells hit me. </p><p><em> I can do this, </em> I thought to myself, <em> I can do it. </em></p><p>With one, swift movement, I lifted the lid up again, climbed over the edge, and dropped into the garbage bin. I became en-cloaked in darkness as the lid closed with a mighty, <em> <strong> CLANG! </strong></em> Plastic bags squeaked and popped under the weight of my body. Their contents oozed across my skin as I sunk deeper in the filth, until I was covered completely.</p><p>“I think I heard something over here!” a muffled voice rang out.</p><p>Boot-steps thumped into the alley.</p><p>“Check the dumpster” another voice commanded. This one was closer, their voice almost melodically calm.</p><p>The door creaked open. I saw light creep in through the white plastic bag above my head. A dark figure popped their head in and slowly turned their head back and forth.</p><p>After an agonizingly long moment, a shrill voice responded, “Nothing here!” and slammed the dumpster lid shut. </p><p>I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, “But maybe there’s something <em> under </em> the dumpster” the voice continued.</p><p>A large <strong> <em> CRASH! </em> </strong> by my head sent the dumpster flying forward. All of the garbage in the bin swam towards my head in a giant wave, nearly suffocating me in the process. I bit my lip to keep from screaming until another <em> <strong> BANG! </strong></em> by my feet stopped the bin in its tracks. The top half of my body was suspended in mid-air for a moment, until it came crashing back to earth with the rest of the filth.</p><p>My back of my head banged against the bottom of the bin. My vision blurred. Voices from faraway yelled at each other. Something about “making a scene” and “searching thoroughly”. </p><p>The ground beneath me jerked suddenly. Everything rumbled and vibrated for a few moments before coming to a complete stop. The voices I had heard before continued to argue, but they became more distant until finally disappearing altogether.</p><p>I waited a few minutes before crawling my way through the garbage to the top of the pile. I pushed open the lid and practically fell out of the garbage bin. </p><p><em> Fresh air! </em> I thought to myself, practically gulping in the sweet taste, <em> ugh, but what is that terrible smell? </em></p><p>Looking down, my clothing was soaked in black, runny goo. Egg shells and small, brown pellets stuck to my knotted braid. What had once probably been fruit had adhered itself to my bag in an array of lumpy, colorful mush.</p><p><em> I </em> was the thing that smelled awful.</p><p>“Oh, how did this go all wrong?” I said to myself. Yesterday I was celebrating my birthday with my Master and Rei in our little potions shop in the woods. Now I was alone and covered in filth in a strange city.</p><p>It was all my fault.</p><p>I’d promised Master Lillian that I’d keep Rei safe until she returned, and I couldn’t even do that right. </p><p>My vision blurred as the weight of the past twenty-four hours hit me. I wanted to curl up into a ball and never leave my little trash pile.</p><p>But I now had a potions shop to run, even if I had to do it alone now. And I had promised Mister Montgomery that I would live and work there for the next month. As tempting as it is to give up, I knew I needed to keep this promise. At the very least, it would prove I am capable of completing something in my miserable life.</p><p>So, I picked myself up off the ground, tried to wipe as much muck as possible from myself, and began walking down the empty streets of Twilight Town. Towards whatever came next in my life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(peeks out from behind a large door) Hello! Sorry for the sudden, long hiatus. The past few months have been exceptionally busy for me. Between studying for and taking the NCLEX (I passed though, yay!), returning to my summer job, and searching for a new, nursing job, there hasn't been much time left over to write and post to this story. In fact, this very chapter has been sitting in my computer, ready to upload, for several weeks. <br/>I can't promise a perfect update-on-time-every week schedule anymore, but rest assured, I am not giving up on this story. And I'll do my best to make sure you don't have to wait months to see what happens next to Christine.<br/>She's still got a lot of story left to explore, especially as we start to enter "Kingdom Hearts: 358/ 2 Days". Until then, good luck out there to all my fellow readers and writers, and thank you for sticking with me so far!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>